Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau (episode)
Ua Hiki Kapalena Pau (Until the End Is Near) is the 23rd episode of Season 1 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Summary Hawaii Five-0 and Jenna Kaye edge closer to finding Wo Fat but the team are left horrified when Danny after checking for a pulse on a body he found in a house during the gunfight with Sang Min begins suffering symptoms similar to that of a chemical attack. With Danny out of action, the team's search for both Wo Fat and Sang Min is put on hold for the time being as they also attempt to find out who is truly responsible for the possible sarin outbreak and also the victim's death. Plot Along with SWAT officers of the Honolulu Police Department, the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force launch an operation to capture Wo Fat, only to find Sang Min instead. Min successfully evades them with Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett giving chase. As this goes, Steve's partner, Detective Danny Williams enters the dining room of a house and finds the body of a man. Danny checks for a pulse but it's clear that the man is dead. After losing Sang Min, the team of Steve, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua tell Agent Jenna Kaye about the H50 team's history with Sang Min. Suddenly, they're interrupted by Danny who's emerging from the house, coughing and wheezing. Realizing something's wrong, Jenna goes into the house to investigate further with Steve joining her. She then grimly tells Steve that whatever killed the man and has infected Danny could be biological which means that they need to get Danny to a hospital immediately. At that moment, Danny begins convulsing with Steve rushing to Danny's side and urging Danny to stay with him. A while later, doctors and medics wheel Danny into a room in the Honolulu Medical Center with Steve following at a distance. The main doctor tells Steve that they're not sure how much time Danny has left and that Steve should tell his team to hurry. At the house, Jenna discovers evidence that both the victim and Danny were infected with sarin nerve gas. She later relays this information to both Chin and Kono. Jenna also contacts Steve so that he can give the information to the doctors. As a result of Danny being left incapacitated, the search for Sang Min is being put on hold while the team investigate the victim's background and determine who's responsible. They also need to know if this is just a one-off thing or there are any other attacks being planned. Chin reveals to Jenna and Kono that the victim is Amoka Mulitalo and what's more interesting is that the house they found Amoka in didn't belong to him with Chin stating that it actually belongs to Jeff Fallon and his wife, Sheila Fallon. They live on the mainland but they use this home whenever they're on vacation. After interviewing the Fallon's via a conference link, the team finds a suspect: Gabriel Delgado who protests his innocence and that his young son is sick with cancer. Gabriel also used to work for the Fallon's before but was fired after they learned that he had been writing checks to himself. They soon find Gabriel innocent but despite that setback, they get a new suspect: Russian terrorist Mikhail Yursky. With Danny still in the hospital, recovering, Chin steps into the role as Steve's partner as the two men give chase, hunting for Yursky. This triggers a chase through the streets of Honolulu but when they attempt to confront him, Yursky dies after unknowingly exposing himself to sarin. They soon meet Elliot Connor who is Jeff Fallon's brother-in-law with the team suspecting that Elliot may be the man responsible for the sarin scare due to the fact that board meetings between Elliot and Jeff have gotten pretty argumentative in recent times. Jenna finds more damning evidence: the canisters they found in Yursky's car are modeled by Elliot and Jeff's company. Steve and Chin confront Elliot with the evidence but Elliot protests his innocence with both men soon figuring that it was Elliot's secretary, Chloe Balletine. In the car park, Chloe attempts to run down Steve but Steve easily avoids her and shoots out her tyres as well. In Interrogation, Chloe reveals that she'd been having an affair with Elliot and that they were happy together but according to Chin, Jeff and Sheila wanted Elliot to end it. Chloe later partnered with Yursky and they planned on making sure that they got away with the murder because a sarin outbreak would divert the authorities away from the crime. As such, Chloe is arrested. A while later, Danny, now fully recovered returns to H50 Headquarters and shares a moment with the team including Steve but they're interrupted by Sang Min who reveals that he's giving himself up in exchange for protection because Wo Fat wants Min dead. Notes * Grace calls Steve "Uncle Steve" and hugs him when he comes to pick her up from school while Danny is sick. * The picture Gracie draws while waiting to see Danny in the hospital shows Danny wearing a tie. Quotes (Danny staggers out of the house coughing and weezing) Steve McGarrett: Danny? (Danny sits down hard) Steve McGarrett: Danny. Danny! Kono Kalakawa: Whoa, whoa. Steve McGarrett: Danny, are you hit? Danny Williams: No. Something's not right. (Danny with Steve helping takes off his tac vest and loosens his tie) Danny Williams: I can't breathe. Jenna Kaye: Guys, his pulse is slow. Kono Kalakawa: Okay, I'll call an ambulance. (Danny and Steve look at each other, both freaking out a bit) Danny Williams: My chest. I don't know. I can't breathe. Chin Ho Kelly: Ok, We got help on the way. Ok? Steve McGarrett: Just tell me what happened. Danny Williams: (Weezing) There's a body, no pulse. (Jenna runs toward the house Danny came out of) Kono Kalakawa: Officer Kalakaua, I need an ambulance Steve McGarrett: (To Chin) Stay with him. (follows Jenna to the house) (Danny seems to be having a harder time breathing) (Shot shifts to inside the house) Jenna Kaye: (to Steve) Stop. Stop right there. Steve McGarrett: What is it? Jenna Kaye: I don't know. Whatever he died from might be biological. We have to get Danny to a hospital right now. Kono Kalakawa: (Overheard from outside) Steve, over here. (shot shifts back outside - Steve running back - Danny weezing hard) Chin Ho Kelly: Hang in there. He's starting to convulse. Steve McGarrett: Danny, Danny. Hey. Stay with me, Danny. Stay with me. Steve McGarrett: How are you feeling? Danny Williams: Uh. I don't know. I feel like everything hurts. My head feels like it is going to explode. Like the worst hangover I've ever had. Grace Williams: What's a hangover? Danny Williams: It's …. Uh… You'll figure it out . You'll learn about it one day when you're about what.. (looks at Steve) thirty-five. Steve McGarrett: Thirty –five … thirty …. sixteen Danny Williams: Forty years old. (Kamekona has brought Danny food in the hospital) Kamekona: You know Grace, when I was a little keiki like you, my mama used to bring me this chicken every time I was sick. Grace Williams: Fried chicken isn't good for you. It has cholesterol and causes heart disease. Kamekona: A little bit of grease is good for you. Helps the insides stay…… lubricated. David Akahoshi: Commander McGarrett, David Akahoshi, Internal Affairs. Steve McGarrett: I know who you are. What are you doing here? David Akahoshi: I came to return something to Mr. Kelly. The serial numbers on these bills don't match the stolen money, which means you're trying to cover for your uncle. Chin Ho Kelly: Those inventory logs disappeared years ago, so those serial numbers don't exist. David Akahoshi: Actually, they do. After the forfeiture locker was robbed, IA kept waiting for you to slip up and spend the money somewhere. We figured that you were being careful. So we had the asset forfeiture division put the word out that their inventory records had been lost. Chin Ho Kelly: It was all a lie. David Akahoshi: If you thought we couldn't trace the serial numbers, maybe you would finally start spending the money. But that never happened, because you never stole it. Kono Kalakaua: Chin, this has gone too far. Chin Ho Kelly: You got your money back. Let this go. David Akahoshi: I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I know you were just trying to protect your family, which is why I am not gonna charge you with obstruction of justice. I'm not even gonna ask where you got that money, but your uncle stole from the Honolulu Police Department, which means he stole from the people of Hawaii. And he's gonna have to answer for that. (David Akahoshi walks out of the offices) Steve McGarrett: (to Chin Ho) I, myself, am gonna ask where you got this money. Chin Ho Kelly: Markham. Steve McGarrett: The bookie? Chin Ho Kelly: I signed the deed to my house over to him. Steve McGarrett: Return it. Get your deed back. Chin Ho Kelly: Steve, I didn't have a choice. Steve McGarrett: Listen to me, all right? You did this for your uncle. You don't have to explain anything else to me. Steve McGarrett: Sidebar. (Danny walks over to Steve, away from the others in 5-0) Danny Williams: What's up? Steve McGarrett: You and Rachel? (Danny smirks) How long has that been going on? Danny Williams: Uh, a little while. Steve McGarrett: Were you ever gonna tell me, or? Danny Williams: Was I ever? Ha, ha. You know, uh, we have become very close. Steve McGarrett: Did you say gotten We've gotten very close? Danny Williams: Yeah, yeah. Steve McGarrett: One near-death experience and you go warm and cuddly on me? Danny Williams: Come on. Steve McGarrett: You wanna hug me now? Danny Williams: Come on. (Steve and Danny do the back slapping guy hug) Steve McGarrett: Good to have you back, bud. Trivia *This is the first and only episode of the Hawaii Five-0 to have the opening credits after the first act. *Danny gets sick 3 houses down from the safe house they raided looking for Wo Fat. |- |David Akahoshi |Duane Char |Chairman of the Honolulu Court. |- |Chief of Police Mahaka |Kelvin Han Yee |Uncredited role. |} |- |Elliot Connor |James Remar |Jeff Fallon's brother-in-law. |- |Chloe Balletine |Bre Blair |Connor's secretary. |- |Gabriel Delgado |Kelvin Yu |A suspect. |- |Sheila Fallon |Eileen Fairbanks |Jeff's wife. |- |Jeff Fallon |Stephen Landis |Sheila's husband. |- |Olina Mulitalo |Yasmin Dar |Amoka Mulitalo's daughter. |- |Chief of Police Mahaka |Kelvin Han Yee |Uncredited role. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)